


Autumn in a Day

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: You experience as many of your favorite autumn actives in a day as possible with the Master.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Autumn in a Day

**Author's Note:**

> I missed it still being @how-masterful‘s birthday by about 25 minutes but the power of time zones makes it still her birthday my time!! Enjoy all of the soft that I tried to write for you!!! (The ending is somewhat abrupt/ less edited but it should still be decent)

You laughed as you ran through the fallen leaves away from the Master. The smell of autumn fresh in the air. You joyously kicked up leaves left and right with each step as you ran away from him. His shout of protest in the background as you enjoyed yourself. You were tempted to fall into the thick pile of multicolored leaves. It was something you hadn’t done since you were a child, but you were sure it would be just as enjoyable as it had all those years ago.

You squealed as two strong arms unexpectedly wrapped around you, lifting you up off the ground and twirling you around. The Master had caught up to you sooner than you had expected, and he claimed he didn’t ever run! He had to have run to catch up to you. Your giggles mixed with the Master’s as you spun, round and round. When your feet were finally on the ground again you could feel him subtly nuzzling into you. He wasn’t subtle enough to avoid your detection, but you would be merciful and not bring it up. This time.

“Caught you,” he whispered seductively into your ear.

You let your eyes close as you leaned into the Master’s chest. You felt so loved, it was nice. You took a deep breath in, enjoying the crisp air. You were going to savor every moment of the day that you could.

“Now, I believe we have a few more apples to pick before we go searching for the perfect pumpkins you wanted.”

You smiled, he was correct. You did want to pick out some more apples, even if running off might have given a different impression.

The Master surprised you again by kneeling down. He was getting his pants dirty on the- well, dirty ground. He buried himself in between your thighs. His head in quite the compromising position.

“Master! I’m not about to get frisky in a field!" 

Just as you had finished reprimanding him he stood up with you now resting on his shoulders. Oh, it wasn’t meant the way you had interpreted.

"Get your pretty little human mind out of the bedroom, love. I’m only trying to make gathering those few more apples easier.”

You absentmindedly played with his hair as he approached the nearest tree that still had some apples left. The one problem with waiting so long to go apple picking was that there were few apples to be easily found. Still the Master and you had managed to find a decent amount. A small nip to your thigh made you squeak and pay attention.

“Much as I love the attention, your hands do have some actual work to preoccupy themselves with now.”

You had no comeback prepared to retaliate with so you started to pick the ripest apples you could find without responding. Twist and pull, twist and pull. One hand held up the end of your shirt to use as a makeshift basket while the other picked the apples from the tree. As you worked on picking apples the Master’s hands held you steady by your calves and he drew small circles against the fabric of your pants. Once the few apples in an area had been picked the Master dutifully brought you to more.

“I think we have enough now…” You focused on trying to keep all of the apples contained in your shirt, to keep them from falling. All of your efforts would go to waste if they fell from this height. “We can head back to our basket now. I know I made you abandon it to chase me.”

The Master didn’t respond with words, letting the comfortable silence you had settled into while working continue. The only sounds were the crunching of leaves underneath his feet and the rustling of leaves in the gentle breeze. It was peaceful. If you didn’t have the apples to worry about you would have started to play with the Master’s hair again. Unfortunately, your hands were already preoccupied. You instead took the chance to enjoy the sea of colors. Warm reds, oranges, and yellows mixed in with patches of still bright green leaves. A rectangle of orange standing out from the more spread out rows of trees. The pumpkin patch of the apple orchard, still a ways in the distance. Your next destination.

With great care the Master lowered himself down so that you could stand once more on your own two feet. The moment you were steady he grabbed the bag of apples off of the ground, lifting it up so that you could more easily place the apples gently inside. You lowered your shirt back down once it no longer needed to work as a sling to hold apples in safely.

The Master offered his arm to you and you eagerly nuzzled in close to him. Head resting on his upper arm as you walked towards the pumpkin patch. You almost couldn’t contain your excitement to be experiencing all of these autumn activities with the Master. You hadn’t expected him to agree to some many human traditions. A few maybe, but all of them? He seemed to surprise you in new ways every day.

“We can pick out our pumpkins and then we can bake when we get back to the TARDIS. While the cookies are baking we can carve the pumpkins, warm-,” the Master interrupted your excited recitation of your plans for the day.

“Warm up some cider and then enjoy snuggling in some blankets while watching Addams Family. I’m well aware of your plans, love,” the Master finished your ramblings as you made your way down the hill together. “It’s absolutely precious how excited you are for them.”

You would have pouted if you thought he actually meant to demean you for your child-like excitement. Instead you let the comfortable silence return without complaint. You knew that he meant his comment fondly.

There was a small shop near the pumpkin patch meant for visitors to explore and find more to buy. You paid it no mind for now rushing forward into the patch to start your search. You started examining the pumpkin in front of you intently. That one was too small while the others around it were too big. You frowned. It was going to take more time to find acceptable pumpkins than you thought, and you were aiming for perfection, not acceptable. The Master wouldn’t be much help either. The master may know all sorts of things about the universe but you knew Halloween. You would be the one ensuring the two of you had the perfect pumpkins to carve.

“I’ll be back in a second. Something’s caught my eye over there.”

You looked to the Master wondering what could have possibly stolen his attention, “please don’t manage to get us in trouble before I’m ready to leave Master.”

It was too late for your warning, he had already started to wander away. Fine. If he wanted to look at something else he could. Meanwhile you would find the perfect pumpkin. The search wouldn’t be easy but you would persevere. You laughed to yourself over your mental dramatics. It took ages to find the first pumpkin that you approved of. It was just the right size with one slightly flat side, perfect to carve into. You picked it up so that you wouldn’t lose track of it and carried it like you would a small child.

The second pumpkin took less time to find, you were less picky with the Master’s pumpkin. He wouldn’t care as much what it looked like. Still you found a nice second pumpkin, not as perfect as yours but still decent. You were still holding your chosen pumpkin in your arms while hovering near your second choice when you sensed the Master’s return.

“I believe I have found the perfect crown for my queen of the pumpkin patch,” a soft felt like fabric covered your eyes as the Master forced the hat onto your head.

Your pumpkin was pulled from your arms so that you could push the hat out of your eyes. Feeling along the length of the hat you could tell it was a witch’s hat, it was all long and pointy at the end. He was right, as always, it was the perfect crown for a Halloween queen. The Master was showing off his strength as he held your pumpkin against his side with just one arm.

“Rude,” you teased.

As soon as you could see again he booped your nose. You just rolled your eyes. You handed over the apples hanging off your arm in their clear bag to the Master’s free hand. Bending down to lift up the second pumpkin. Pumpkin securely in your arms your eyes met the Master’s.

“Are we planning to pay for any of this?”

“I’m not,” with a laugh the Master started to run towards the TARDIS. 

You gave an outraged shout of, “Master!”, as you ran after him. You couldn’t believe he took off without warning you.

You ran with all of your might towards the closest apple tree, the TARDIS’ current camouflage. If you dropped the pumpkin you would not forgive the Master for making you rush after him. Even if it was his revenge for you making him chase you earlier.

You rushed into the TARDIS only seconds behind the Master, adrenaline rushing through your veins. Laughing with him in exhilaration. As your laughter died down you both stood staring into each other’s eyes. Neither wanting to break the moment. 

Finally in a quiet voice the Master broke the silence, “little thieves need to pay their getaway drivers.”

You brought your lips to his in a passionate kiss. Pulling away with a stereotypical kiss noise -mwah- just for your own amusement.

“Is that sufficient payment, Master?”

He smiled lovingly at you.

“Yes, it is love.”

The TARDIS lit up with energy as she dematerialized. There was no need to steer her yourselves, she already knew where she was going. Into the comfort of the vortex where no one could bother the two of you. 

You waltzed away from the Master. Making your way to the kitchen to deposit your stolen goods. He, of course, followed your lead. The TARDIS liked you, so you were sure to know the correct way.

The TARDIS being fond of you extended beyond just being able to find the kitchen with ease. The kitchen itself was made to be perfect for you. Anything you could ever dream of having in a kitchen, the TARDIS provided. As someone who loved to bake it was a wonderland straight out of your dreams.

You deposited the Master’s pumpkin onto the table, trusting that he would place the other pumpkins and the apples down to start helping you grab ingredients for the cinnamon chocolate chip cookies you wanted to bake. The two of you fell into a rhythm, practically dancing around each other as you prepared the batter. The Master had memorized the recipe of your favorite cookies long ago, so it was easy for the two of you to quickly get the first batch into the oven. 

You smiled over at the Master when you saw that he had already started to get sprinkles and marshmallows ready for the chocolate apples you were going to make next. You took to melting the chocolate on the stove top, not bothering with the microwave. Mostly due to the Master having the chocolate in a metal bowl already. He loved to tease you anytime you used a microwave for being impatient. You refused to give him the perfect opportunity to tease you more today. Bringing the melted chocolate over to the table for ease of chocolate apple assembly you joined the Master in preparing the apples. He was enjoying stabbing the apples with sticks with a wicked smile on his face.

Once the apples were all prepared to be dipped the Master chose to wrap himself around you instead of working by your side. Trapping you in between his arms as he worked in tandem with you. Both of you playfully fighting to dip your apples into the chocolate. The timer going off for the first batch of cookies handed you your win as the Master regretfully freed you to take the cookies out of the oven. Without him to distract you, you made progress on actually making the chocolate apples. You had almost finished by the time the Master had put the next batch of cookies into the oven. He had spent a long time being a bit of a perfectionist and trying to make all of the cookies even. You already knew that it was a hopeless effort but you couldn’t help but be fond of his efforts.

The Master dipped his finger into the cooling chocolate and held it up near your mouth. You teasingly tasted it off of his finger, gently sucking on his finger while you did so.

“You are going to be the death of me,” he groaned out.

“Well if you are going to provide such tempting opportunities to tease you how can I resist?”

“I’m going to start warming up the blankets for the blanket nest you are going to want while we watch the movie later, little mischievous witch.”

He gave a light swat to your ass as he left the room. The warmth of his body hovering near yours disappearing and leaving you a tiny bit cold. You had been able to feel his hardening cock against your body before he left, so you knew that the blankets were an excuse to have a moment to himself. He needed to take a moment to calm down after you teased him. It was sweet that he was making sure that he didn’t bend you over the table before you had finished all of your planned autumn activities. He knew that if you had sex now you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off of each other long enough to get back to your plans today. You had begged him for the perfect autumn day and he was determined to deliver.

“Hurry back so that we can carve the pumpkins!” You yelled after him even if there was a chance he wouldn’t hear you.

You may really want to do all of these autumn activities but they wouldn’t be as much fun without the Master with you. The smell of cinnamon in the kitchen grew stronger as you prepared the pumpkins while waiting for the Master to return. You already missed him. You were incredibly emotionally attached to him if you already missed him this much after just a few minutes of his absence. You couldn’t find it in yourself to care too much about being considered needy. The Master was just as needy as you were. The two of you were the perfect match for the other.

You finished preparing the pumpkins sooner than you expected to. Without the Master to distract you, you could finish your task quicker; however, it wasn’t as much fun without him by your side. Now you were just waiting for him to return, and missing his presence.

“How is my mischievous little witch doing?” The Master teased the moment he returned.

Rushing over to your side and grabbing your arm to press passionate kisses from the tip of your fingers up your arm in a playful mimicry of Gomez and Morticia. You knew that he paid more attention to the movies than he let on! Tilting your head away from the Master’s lips you attempted to avoid his affection. You smiled as he growled at your actions. He was so easy to tease today…

He forced your head to face his as he brought your lips crashing together. You melted into his passion, letting him hold you up. Foreheads pressed together as you both enjoyed the feeling of each other’s breath against the other’s lips. The timer for the second batch of cookies pulled you apart again.

The Master’s hand darted out to stop you from leaving his side, “let them burn,” he begged.

“It’s tempting but no, not this time Master. Besides, the TARDIS would hate us for catching her on fire when it could have been avoided. I would like to stay on her good side. Last time I annoyed her she made me wonder for 10 minutes before I could find the rooms I was trying to find for weeks.”

He groaned as he let you go, “unfortunately that’s the smart choice. The TARDIS can be vindictive when annoyed.”

“You can start carving your pumpkin if you want Master. I’ve already prepared them.”

“Which one is mine? I do not want to deal with you if I pick the wrong one when you have a knife in your hands.”

“The one on the left is yours, and I wouldn’t actually stab you! I would just threaten to stab you,” you joked.

You transferred the batch of cookies onto the cooling rack. The Master had managed to use the rest of the cookie dough so you turned off the oven and put the bowls into the sink. You would worry about cleaning them later, much later. 

The Master had already made decent progress on carving his pumpkin. The start of a detailed human skull taking form. Picking up the second knife you started to work on your pumpkin, you chose to carve bats and ghosts into yours. They were some of your favorite spooky symbols after all. You stayed focused on your pumpkin, making sure that you didn’t make any mistakes. You didn’t want to be reckless and ruin your hard work.

You were only halfway done when the Master stabbed his finished pumpkin with his knife with a showy, “ta daa, a spooky Halloween victim!”

The skull the Master had carved was highly detailed, and had a knife now sticking out of it. You hadn’t had any ideas as to what the Master would carve into a pumpkin but looking at the finished product it was exactly what you would expect the Master to do. You couldn’t help but admire the details for a few minutes.

“It looks so detailed! I’m almost done. Can you heat up the cider while I finish up Master?”

“Of course, love. I’ll also go start setting up the blanket nest too.”

You hummed in response as you finished carving another bat. It needed one more ghost and then it would be perfect. You absentmindedly noticed the Master press a kiss to your temple as he carried two mugs out of the kitchen. Once you finally finished your pumpkin you placed your knife into the sink with the dirty bowls. Unlike the Master you were not going to stab your pumpkin, while it worked for his design it would ruin yours. Even if it would be kind of fun to do.

The TARDIS led you directly to the media room where the Master already had a dozen warm blankets set up in a blanket nest. You rushed to settle yourself into the nest. It was so warm and cozy! The Master pressed play on the Addams Family before joining you in the nest. Yanking you into his lap.

“Get comfy, love, because I’m not letting you leave my lap at any point during the movie.”

You grabbed the blankets to readjust the nest now that you were settled in the Master’s lap. Cuddling with the Master in a warm blanket nest was the perfect end for your autumn day. You took the offered mug of warm cider from the Master’s hands, taking a sip of the just the right temperature liquid.

“How long has it been since we’ve cuddled, love?”

You smiled lovingly up at him with the reference, “oh Master… hours!”

You would treasure this perfect autumn day with the Master by your side to enjoy it with you.


End file.
